


A red chrysanthemum

by upi11037



Category: Homestuck
Genre: All characters 17+ for story sake, Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angsty karkat, Beta kids are here/mentioned too, Bro strider sucks ass, Chatfic Elements, Dave and rose are brother and sister, F/F, F/M, Homestuck? In 2020? wow okay, I also barely understand the quadrants so stick with me, I might add more tags as chapters go on, Karkat obviouslly swears, M/M, Most trolls are here/mentioned, No Smut, Slow Burn, Trollian, dancesestors only mentioned, davekat - Freeform, oh and uh this is like mostly davekat the other ships are just side ones, pesterchum
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:10:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26380123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/upi11037/pseuds/upi11037
Summary: Karkat moved onto earth, Suddenly realizing this might not be as fun as he had really thought it would be. His annoying neighboor dave doesnt make it any better, Especially with his stupid flirting. Will karkat really be able to surive school and work with the annoying cool guy?
Relationships: Besides Bro stider, Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas, Everyone is mostly friends, Jade Harley/Rose Lalonde, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Sollux Captor/Aradia Megido
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. Annoying Neighboors

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. So you may know me from the Danganronpa V3 Chatfic I started, But sadly ive left the fandom and V3 includes a character that makes me very uncomfortable. (Am@mi) I didnt want to just take him out, And I knew I wouldnt continue it, So I deleted it. I hope you can understand if you only liked me for that, And maybe stay! Ill be covering other fandoms (Homestuck, HxH, Yttd, Ayakashi Akashi, And more!) so hopefully some of that piques your interest. 
> 
> And if you dont already know me, I go by Box now!! I use She/Her pronouns (Im cis, But ive been questioning lately so stick with me if I change it suddenly!)...
> 
> Okay, Onto the story now! Sorry to make you wait :)

It was the first week Karkat had ever had nightmares. He woke up in a cold sweat, his eyes shooting open. This stupid human bed was so uncomfortable! It was a curse. Karkat got away from most likely being culled on alternia, But at the same time, He had to deal with whatever this shit is! 

Like stated, Around a week ago karkat first reached earth. Alternia was doing some sort of project trying to make peice with earth, Which was actually working somehow, By sending trolls off into the world. Thankfully we were all set up with an apartment in the same complex, But its so diffrent from a hive! And its not just trolls here, Theres also multiple groups of humans living in the complex!

Karkat was living alone, In a one bedroom one bathroom apartment. It wasnt the best, Espically without all of his amazing rom-com posters and movies, But it sufficed... For most of the trolls anyway. Hedidnt find it nearly as appealing.

But back to the problem at hand, His nightmares. They were often the same one, One karkat didnt really want to think much about. He shook his head, Reaching for the phone he was supplied. It was 4:08 am... Early, But whatever. He had to get ready for his human job... Though, He wouldn’t be starting ‘school’ soon. Aparently he would be a ‘Senior’ in ‘Highschool’. He had around a month to prepare for that. 

Karkat opened Trollian. Only one person was awake at the time - TA - And of course he was. Why wouldnt he be? Karkat tapped Solluxs chat box, Starting to type, His claws making a satisfying tapping noise.

-

** CA: ** HEY TA WHAT ARE YOU DOING?

**TA:** _ oh my gog what do you want??? ii wa2 ju2t about to go to 2leep  _

**CA:** YOU DONT HAVE TO BE SO RUDE FUCKFACE

**CA:** AND SHOULDNT YOU BE TRYING TO FIX YOUR SCHEDULE? OR ARE YOU SURIOUSLY NOT EVEN TRYING?

** TA: ** _ what2 iit two you _

** TA: ** _ but no 2eriiou2ly what do you want?  _

**CA:** BEING HONEST

**CA:** NOT THAT YOU DESERVE IT 

**CA:** IM STRUGGLING WITH NIGHTMARES AND WANTED TO GET MY MIND OFF IT

**TA:** _ oh that 2ucks olol _

** TA: ** _ and ii dont really give a 2hit about your 2tupiid problem2 _

**TA:** _iif you actually want help talk two GA_

** TA: ** _ 2he would probably be the mo2t wiilliing to help your dumb a22 _

**CA:** HOW REASSURING 

**CA:** IF YOU HAVENT NOTICED SHES NOT EVEN ON

**CA:** I DOUBT SHED EVEN WANT TO TALK ABOUT THIS

**CA:** AND DIDNT YOU SEE THE PART ABOUT ME WANTING TO GET MY MIND OFF OF IT?? OR ARE YOU SERIOUSLY JUST BLIND

** TA: ** _ dude iim liiterally readiing thii2 how would ii be bliind? _

** TA: ** _ okay but ii 2eriiou2ly need two go now _

** TA: ** _ ii gue22 iit wa2 a liittle fun talkiing wiith you _

** TA ** _ : and ii hope your 2tupiid problem2 get2 2olved  _

**CA:** FINE

**CA:** GOODNIGHT I GUESS

** TA: ** _ thank2 _

-

He sighed, His fingers pintching the bridge of his noes. That whole conversation spanned over an hour... He assumed it was because sollux was finishing some sort of code up, But he didnt really want to even check. Hed rather wake himself up. 

He pushed the blanket off of his body, Sitting up on the bed. He guessed he should get ready to work at the place he was assigned, Which unluckily and luckily for him was as a coffee shop. Karkat had had coffee back in Alternia, And was supprised to see humans had it too. He had only talked with one human... His name was... John? He thought. He was an annoying human, Who was also getting too friendly with him. 

But back to karkats job, He would be working under someone named Jade Harly, And his shift started in half an hour. That was more then enough time for Karkat to get ready. He would also get free coffee as an employee bonus and he was all up for that! He finally got out of his bed, Walking to his closet and grabbing another grey sweater. He wouldnt exactly be working there just yet, It was more of an introduction, So he could wear what he wanted. It still baffled him that humans work when theyre 18. 

Well, He has twenty minutes to get over there, So he walked to the front door. He has his apartment keys, His lucky crab keychain, and His phone. All good. He opened the door, Walking out. Unluckily, He imidentally walked into a tall man, Who stumbled back a bit.

“UGH- What the fuck? Whatch where youre going dumm-...”

As karkat looked up, He realized this man was much taller then he had really expected. He had off-white hair, And shades covering his eyes. He wore this red long sleeve shirt with a broken record on it, But it was mostly covered by a green apron. 

“Oh, Didnt see ya there lil’ bro- Yo... Wait, Are you grey?”

He leaned uncomfortably close to karkat, To which karkat pushed him back. Thankfully, They were only on the first floor so there were no stairs to push said man accidentally off. 

“Yes, I am. Now fuck off, I have somewhere to be getting too!”

Thats when karkat noticed a darker haired guy behind the white haired one - He had solid black hair, Black sort of square glasses, And was a bit shorter then the white haired one.

“C- C A?”

The black haired one asked, His head turning. He stumbled over his words as he spoke. 

“Wait- Do- Do i know you? How do you know my Trollian tag?”

Karkat held a face of confusion, Knowing he didnt give his tag to any humans. Did one of the other trolls tell this guy it? The black haired guy jumped a bit. The white haired one seemed to also be confused by the shorter ones remarks and outburst.

“Do you know this little guy?-“

The white haired one was cut off by the other excitedly exlaiming ;

“Im EctoBiologist! E B! John!”

Karkat gasped - This was john?


	2. Coffee shop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know i said every other day, But i wanted to get a bit more out so!! yeah!! Heres chapter two :) I hope you enjoy

“Im EctoBiologist! E B! John!”

Karkat gasped - This was john?

“John?! Thats you? What the fuck? I didnt know you lived here!”

Karkat shook his head, Which was now spinning. This morning was all over the place.

“No no no! I dont live here, I was coming to pick dave up for work!”

That makes a bit more sense... Though karkat still wonders how john had even recognized him. The two had never met, Or seen eachother.

“Hold on- How the hell did you recognize me?”

“Oh! Rose was told by G A, And rose told me!”

John exlaimed. He was much too excited for karkat, Which reminded him he has work to get to. Both were things he didnt really want to deal with.

“Ill have to talk to her about that later, But ive really got to be going. I have less then twenty minutes to get to work.”

Karkat was not having a good day... Maybe he shouldnt have spent that much time talking to sollux.

“I can give you a ride if youd like! I sadly dont have my license yet... Well neither of us do.”

John spoke up. The white haired one tapped johns shoulder, And they whispered to eachother. After maybe five minutes, They turned back to karkat.

“Where Are you going to work?”

The white haired one said, Looking at karkat.

“Oh, FivepointDollar... Why?”

“Great! Thats where were actually heading, So i can definitely give you a lift!”

Johns eyes closed as he smiled. It would be better then walking, But by logic that means either the white haired one, John, Or both of them worked at the place. He didnt like the idea of that. Not at all.

“I guess I cant deny a free ride...”

Karkat sighed, Following John and the white haired one - He thinks he could be dave becuase thats what john said, But he wasnt really sure - to a small blue car. Karkat gets in one of the back seats with john, and dave get in at the front. There was a pretty tall man in the front, Who you assume to be johns dad. Johns dad doesnt turn on any music, So its really quiet. Karkat decides to go onto trollian, Checking if anyone was online. Luckily enough, GC, GA, AG, And TC were on. Unluckily enough karkat didnt feel like talking to any of them, So he shut his phone off and waited the rest of the ride out.

It was a short ride to be honest, And was mostly quiet. The white haired one stepped out of johns car, As did karkat. John waved as his dad started backing up... Looks like only the white haired one works here. Karkat sighs and walks into the building, Looking around. A small bell chimes, Alerting a girl with very long black hair that people (well, One person and a troll...) had arrived. She looks up from her book, Smiling at the two of them. She stood up, And approched the odd pair.

“Hello dave! Hello... Karkat, Right? The new employee?”

Her question was met with a nod from karkat, Confirming that, Yes. He is in fact karkat.

“Great! My names jade harly. Im your employer! That doesnt mean im much older then you though, Im only 18 like both of you! I assume.”

Karkat and dave - He just assumes thats what the white haired ones name is because of how people refer to him - nod. Karkat is a bit taken aback about how a girl as old as both of them is in charge of an esablishment, But that could be questioned later. Jade started walking to the front desk, Jesturing for karkat and dave to follow her. They do. She sits down, Looking at the boys.

“Okay. Dave, You know your job. Karkat, Since youre new to... earth, And humans and everything, Youll just be calling out orders for customers. The way that works is that once a cup has been made for a customer, Someone will have to call the name out thats printed on the cup and give it to its owner. Its a pretty simple job, And thankfully you arent on cleaning duety!”

She smiled at karkat. That seemed easy enough, Besides the fact he probably wont be too welcomed by some people. That didnt matter to him though, As long as he was somewhat safer on earth he was happy. Jade smiled, Now walking to the back. Karkat was going to follow her, But dave didnt so he stuck around, Not sure what to do.

...

“So, Whats your name?”

Dave asked after what felt like an eternity of silence.

“Why? I dont want to be friends with some annoying prick who thinks theyre cool.”

Karkat huffed, His arms crosing.

“Hey! You dont have to be so rude. I just want your name! Can a man not get anothers name?”

Dave dramatically gasped, Placing a hand on his chest. God was he annoying. Karkat was not looking forward to working with this guy. And who even wears sunglasses inside?

“Just shut the fuck up and mind your own buisness! Its too early in the morning for this...”

Karkat muttered the last part, Sighing and looking down. Despite what karkat said, Dave continued talking to him. Well, It was less of talking and more of ranting. Karkat just ignored it as well as he can.

“And then he said ‘Thats my wife!’ and she was all-... Bro, Are you even listening to this sick story?”

Dave said, Turning his head to look at karkat.

“No. I havent been.”

Karkat spoke monotone. He really couldnt care less about whatever dave was spewing, And especially if it took over half an hour to say.

“Damn dude, Here- Ill repeat it for you! So, I-“

“How about you shut your fucking mouth before I claw it off for you.”

Karkat hissed his words.

“Hey hey hey! Lets not get violent!”

Dave threw his hands up protectively. Karkat couldnt see his eyes but he assumed they were wide.

“Oh also you can leave if you want. You dont have to stick around.”

Dave added, Which karkat prefered he had just said in the beginning.

“Ill be leaving then.”

Karkat unfolded his arms, Instantly walking to the door to escape having to deal with anymore of daves ranting.

”Bye bro! Cant wait to see you again and have another wonderful conversation!”

Dave said his last words sarcastically, Which were barely even heard by karkat as he walked out. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Both of these were a bit shorter then I would have wanted them to be, But i hope it suffices!!! Please tell me if anything doesnt make sense, And ill fix it!


	3. WHOOPS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I made a mistake

OKAY. So. I had the chapter ready, All planned out and written pretty nicely. I had it in my copy paste, And i was adding the chapter, But forgot I had it in my copy and paste and copy and pasted something else. I had already deleted the chapter because I thought I was good. Im so sorry, And I know this sounds insane :(( Im working on rewriting it right now, So hopefully ill have it out soon!!


	4. A day after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave decides to spend some time at johns house, Jade tagging along.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY! ITS DONE! Im changing the schedule to every four days, So hopefully the chapter length gets doubled :,)

!! This chapter covers stuff about daves strife, And bro strider! This chapter isnt important, So you can skip it! !!

After the new guy walked out, Dave sighed. He didnt have to stay here either, But what else did he have to do? He wouldnt risk going home and having another strife with his brother the day after. ...

The day after, Huh. What terrible luck he had. He was barely able to even see his bro because of his constant quick stepping, And using that stupid puppet to mock him? That was salt in the wound. Those stupid things were everywhere! It was out of hand, But dave couldnt do anything about it. Bro is stronger. It always hurt, Especially when dave used to idolize his brother. But even then strifes went down.

He felt anxious just thinking about it - Idolizing bro? Why did he ever even think he was that cool? Because he made puppets? Maybe how he fought and won so easily every time? How he always seemed to show up at the wrong times?... He shouldnt be thinking about this, He might drop the cups hes cleaning.

He finished cleaning a few cups, Taking out his phone. He might be able to spend a few days with john... He didnt know if bro would want to strife again. That happened sometimes, But he might need an excuse- Not that cool guys really make excuses! Nope. Not over here.

Dave tapped the box under johns pesterchum user, Starting up his conversation.

-

 **TG** : hey

 **TG** : john

 **TG** : would you mind if i spent a few days at your house

 **EB** : _Oh! You can if you want!_

 **TG** : sweet

 **TG** : could i head over now?

 **TG** : works over for me

 **EB** : _Sure! Is jade joining you???_

 **TG** : uhhh i can ask

-

Dave looked back up, Walking to jades office. He knocked three times, Opening the door after. Jade spun around to face him on her spinning chair, Smiling.

“Whats up?”

“Im going to johns house. Since work is basically over, Would you like to join?”

He sounded more tired then he really thought he was. He did stay up pretty late tending to his wounds...

“Oh! Sure!”

Jade smiled, Standing from her desk. She grabbed a green bag, And her phone.

“Lets go! I can drive.”

She added, Walking out of her office. Dave was right behind her. She stopped near the front of the shop, Flipping the sign over to say “Closed” outside. She turned her head to make sure dave was still behind her, Then continued outside. They soon got in her car, Jade turning the music up a little.

The car ride was mostly silent, Besides the pop music lightly playing in the background. Dave shifted uncomfortably every so often. They arrived at johns place after what felt like an hour, Jade parking her car and getting out.

It always amazed dave how someone his age was able to be just in general good at things. Everything. Jade could hunt, Defend herself, Drive, Run a buisness, Take care of a dog, And still have time to hang out with friends. Well... Bec, The dog, Was also taken care of by jades freind jake. Though dave knew little of jake, He sounded okay, If a bit off.

Dave quickly got out of jades car, Streching a bit. He jogged to catch up with jade as she was a bit farther ahead of him, Already almost at johns door. Once they reached said door, Dave reached out and pressed the doorbell, The ‘Ding-dong-ding’ loud enough to hear outside. Shuffling was heard through the door, And john opened it with a smile. He moved out of the way, Motioning for Dave and Jade to walk in.

“Come on in!!”

He said, Jade stepping in before dave.


End file.
